


【水仙】恶戏 - 卓秀浩X徐仁宇

by Bonbonsie



Category: Justice (TV), Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Both of them, M/M, Manipulative personality, Psychopath & Sociopath, They want to snog the hell out of each other, and kill each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: In which Tak Sooho almost ruined a big breakthrough of Seo Inwoo and Daehan Securities.Graphic depiction of stalking and peeping. Can be violent, very.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Tak Sooho, 徐仁宇/卓秀浩
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC maximum. No conscience at ALL  
> Backup for lofter.

徐仁宇吃早饭的时候，电视里忽然插播了一条紧急新闻。这起被媒体称为“X直播间”的社交网络性暴力事件本没有引起徐仁宇多大的关注。名为“人类”这种生物有多卑鄙恶心，他不需要从新闻上再做更多的了解。不过当他听到“Telecram”的时候，手中正在切割培根的餐刀停了下来。

  
“据可靠消息称，犯罪嫌疑人利用Telecram的隐蔽性和即时性开设了大大小小不同的‘直播间’，并进行不同等级的收费。付费用户可以观看各种各样凌辱虐待女性的视频。被害者年龄最小的仅为13岁。此次事件的恶劣性质已经超乎想象——”

  
徐仁宇的手机突然响了起来，是负责Bischat上市的刘专务。

  
“副会长，您看新闻了吗？”刘专务的声音听上去有些慌张，甚至有些害怕，“我已经联系了Telecram的负责人，对方说暂时不会在公关上有任何动作。”

  
“他们当然不会有动作，” 徐仁宇冷冷地说，“负责销售证券的是我们，他们只是借了个名字和一些市场影响力给Bischat，根本没有太多利益牵扯。”

“那我们要不要开新闻发布会澄清。。？” 刘专务小心翼翼地问着。

  
“澄清什么？现在开新闻发布会是准备当出气筒吗？”徐仁宇压抑着怒火，咬牙切齿地说，“现在他们就差没有一个可以直接攻击的对象，你还送上门！”

  
“那我们。。副会长，下个星期就是IPO正式发行的时间了，现在修改注册说明书上Telecram恐怕也来不及了。。”

  
“就算是明天就要上市，今天还有机会撤销。你给我现在就去找FSC的人，动用一切关系让他们同意我们撤换IPO的注册说明书！！不然你就给我卷铺盖滚蛋！”

  
徐仁宇按掉通话键，将手机摔在桌子上。这次Bischat由Telecram背书的IPO是他精心准备了两年的大动作。徐仁宇将他手上大部分的资源都压在了此次的发行上，不管是投行还是各种大投资人，关系没少动用，人情也没少做。只要成功，大韩证券可以直接跻身国内最顶级的券商之一，而且对他明年升任会长也百利而无一害。在清除了他的父亲和徐志勋以后，会长这一职位就一直空缺，目前也是由之前曾深得他父亲信任的某位董事会成员代理。徐仁宇这几年没了束缚后，表现相当出色，大韩证券上下也都将他当做未来的会长看待。在这种节骨眼上，他绝对不允许出任何纰漏。

  
他拿起手机，看起了手机里的通讯录。翻到‘T’时，他看着“卓秀浩”三个字眯起了眼睛。Bischat本来是卓秀浩想要和大韩证券合作的项目，可是徐仁宇没理会那个疯子。他还没沦落到需要陪神经病玩耍来集资的地步，何况Telecram无论从业界声誉还是专业度来说都好过做实业出身，之前还陷入各种风波的正镇集团。

  
然而，眼见着临门一脚就能成功的交易，却在只剩一个星期的时候突遭横祸。徐仁宇之前特地亲自负责Telecram还有其余几家背书公司的尽职调查。就是为了解决和撇清大大小小可能出现的事端和祸头，至少不能影响上市后的股价以及市场形象。事无巨细，甚至连担任要职人员的家庭成员都没有放过，确保万无一失。

  
他开大电视的声音，继续听新闻报道。“记者历时三个月，与两名志愿者卧底在”X直播间”中收集证据才将这个充满罪恶的社交团体给曝光。记者是在调查被性侵害女性群体时发现了通向这个群体的链接，在非常偶然的情况下发现了这个正在对无数女性进行性剥削的犯罪团体。”

  
三个月。非常偶然的情况下。徐仁宇根本不认为，这种事情能巧合般“偶然”地被发现。何况号称“治外法权”的正镇集团，对这个国家的大小事都知道得一清二楚，卓秀浩怎么可能一无所知。

  
不过，卓秀浩当然没有通知他的义务。徐仁宇明白这一点，况且那个男人最喜欢笑嘻嘻地坐在桌子后面，盯着屏幕欣赏别人作茧自缚的样子。

  
“Shit！”他恨恨地关了电视机，然后拨通了曹秘书的电话，“曹秘书，取消早上一切安排，联系正镇集团，我要见卓秀浩。”  
**  
“徐副会长，真是稀客。”卓秀浩看着徐仁宇从门外走进来，更加惬意地往皮椅里靠了靠。

  
“叫你的狗都出去。” 徐仁宇连表面上的客套都省了，直接走到卓秀浩的桌前，居高临下地看着他。

  
卓秀浩示意站在旁边的秘书和保镖出去。等门被关上后，他慢悠悠地站起身走到徐仁宇面前，用手指挑了下徐仁宇的领带，“你想谈什么？”

  
“X直播间的事，是你的杰作？” 徐仁宇开门见山地问道。

  
“我没那么无聊。” 卓秀浩无所谓地回答道，“又不是徐副会长你的照片。”

  
这个死变态。徐仁宇忍住撕烂他嘴的冲动，继续问，“你知道多久了？”

  
“没多久。”

  
“就在Bischat上市前一周，这种新闻就如此凑巧地爆了出来。我怎么不知道卓副会长突然想起维护社会正义了？” 徐仁宇拍掉卓秀浩滑到他方巾处的手，冷笑着说道。

  
“徐副会长，以小人之心度君子之腹可不是好习惯。”卓秀浩不在意地摸了摸自己被拍掉的手背，凑近徐仁宇的脸孔，“你自己没查到的事，可怪不了任何人。”

  
卓秀浩稍稍退开了一些，他拿起遥控器打开电视。几乎所有的电视台都在滚动播出“X直播间”的新闻，徐仁宇看着Telecram和其软件界面被无数次地提及和批判，不由地倒吸了一口气。不用问，现在韩国国内最令人厌恶的社交软件非Telecram莫属。

  
“就算我对本国警察没有任何信心，这个事情也不是你能靠钱和政府人士施压就能压下去的。” 卓秀浩继续慢悠悠地说着，“那些政客借此机会为自己赚点政治资本才更有可能吧。”

  
徐仁宇不想承认，但是这个混蛋既然这么说，估计也是八九不离十。看来大韩证券这次想全身而退，靠他一个人是不可能了。

  
“卓秀浩，开条件吧。”徐仁宇看着卓秀浩的眼睛，一边想象着桌子上的裁纸刀捅进卓秀浩眼球里的样子。

  
“徐副会长，不要那么视死如归啊。”卓秀浩又露出了他招牌的笑容，“我们做个交易怎么样？”

  
徐仁宇双手抱胸，他要看看卓秀浩打算搞什么花样。

  
“我可以保证Bischat下周按时上市，但是，”卓秀浩拿起桌上的文件，“大韩证券接下去的所有项目，都必须让正镇参与投资。”

  
“卓秀浩，你想要证券公司，大可自己开一个。” 徐仁宇冷哼道，“没必要搞这种手段来收购大韩证券。”

  
“可我就是喜欢大韩证券呀。”卓秀浩凑近徐仁宇，“我对喜欢的东西都想据为己有呢，徐副会长不也是么？”

  
“如果说我不接受呢？” 

  
“那也没关系。”卓秀浩将文件放了回去，“我对徐副会长的能力是有信心的，不过对FSC可就没什么信心了。”

  
这个死混蛋怕是把金融委员会那群人都收买了。徐仁宇捏紧了拳头，卓秀浩对他什么心思，他一直都清楚。他知道这个笑嘻嘻的混蛋并非真的想要收购大韩证券，无非是打着这种旗号想要得到他。

  
“卓秀浩，你大费周章搞这一出，就是为了睡我？”徐仁宇不屑地问道。

  
“徐副会长，你说得真难听。” 卓秀浩摇摇头，“我把这个称作‘求爱’。”

  
“滚。”


	2. Chapter 2

与卓秀浩的会面不欢而散，徐仁宇一想到男人在背后搞得一切就恨不得用猎枪打爆他的头。现在他正赶回公司，曹秘书联系了包括律师和审计师在内的第三方团队，他们必须在不到5天的时间里想出一个办法把‘X直播间’和Telecram捅得这个窟窿堵住。

  
他看着车窗外迅速地略过的景色，狠狠地咬住自己的食指指节。刚刚刘专务告诉他，他们在国家金融委员会的关系人突然变卦，不愿意给他们更改信息的机会，还假模假样地叫他们不要试图妨碍司法公正。这些不中用的废物，当初拿着好处享受满口答应的嘴脸还历历在目，这就翻脸不认人。更让徐仁宇气得发狂是刘专务说即便是用‘公布官员行贿受贿视频和照片’都没能让那些人妥协，想来只能是更大势力抓住了他们的要害，连丑闻威胁都能置若罔闻。

  
徐仁宇感到呼吸都有些不顺，他伸手松了松领带。自从4年前的一次聚会上认识了卓秀浩后，这个人就一直在他的生活里阴魂不散。一开始只是些看似随意的邀约，像是打高尔夫，品酒，看歌剧和音乐会，或者打猎。徐仁宇知道卓秀浩醉翁之意不在酒，可他也不想和这个全国最有势力的男人弄得不愉快。他是商人，唯利是图是本能，但凡能与他有意的，他来者不拒。卓秀浩也从未点明自己的心思，就这么一来二往的和徐仁宇见着面。直到某天，徐仁宇在卓秀浩的桌上发现了自己之前将近一个月的行程，事无巨细，大到董事会议，小到他的一夜情，甚至是他在卧室里自慰和射精的次数和时间都详细地列了出来。

  
他知道卓秀浩当然不是什么善男信女，但是这种程度还是让徐仁宇的背脊有些发凉。更严重的是，一向以狩猎者自居的他，居然从未发觉自己被这样严密地跟踪和监视。卓秀浩则站在不远处，手里拿着酒杯，调笑地望着他。

  
“你什么时候开始跟踪我的？” 徐仁宇问题出口马上后悔。这种显而易见的事情，他早该想到。

  
“嗯，你猜？” 卓秀浩云淡风轻地抿了口酒，“除了文字版还有视频和音频版本的，想不想看看？”

  
说着，他已经近了徐仁宇的身，红酒和古龙水的气味混合在一起充盈着徐仁宇的鼻腔。可是徐仁宇只觉得手脚冰凉甚至恶心。

  
“我个人喜欢文字配合音频一起，非常适合展开想象。” 卓秀浩打开了音响设备，喘息和呻吟的声音立刻倾泻而出，蛮横地占据了徐仁宇的耳朵。

  
“我最喜欢这段，徐副会长果然还是自wei的时候最有魅力。”卓秀浩调大了音量，站在徐仁宇背后，不近不远，是呼吸正巧能喷洒在他敏感的耳朵的距离。

  
“你的耳朵，很敏感吧？”卓秀浩的声音变得低沉。徐仁宇的身体变得紧绷，他正在等着后面那个男人碰他的瞬间，用桌上的裁纸刀划破男人的喉咙。

  
“放松，我现在还不想把你怎么样。” 卓秀浩忽然口气轻松地说了句，随后便关掉了令徐仁宇感到窒息的音轨。

  
“卓会长，你放这个是打算干什么？” 徐仁宇一改刚才的紧绷，现在是卓秀浩‘有求于他’，他冷冷地笑了，“你想和我上床的话，可以直接开口征求我的同意。” 

  
“哦？我说，你就答应吗？” 卓秀浩拿起裁纸刀，用手指轻轻滑过刀刃，血珠立刻出现在指腹上，“你刚刚一直看着这个呢，你以为我没发现吗？仁宇xi。”

  
“哼，发现了又怎么样？” 徐仁宇见状干脆转过身，靠在卓秀浩那张大的办公桌上，双手抱胸地睨着那个男人，“我不排斥和男人上床，只要让我开心，对象是谁都可以。但是卓会长，你现在让我很不高兴。”

  
“哦，那要怎么让你高兴起来呢？” 卓秀浩看似一脸真诚地请教着。

  
“如果你现在死了，我想我会高兴起来。” 徐仁宇皮笑肉不笑地说道。

  
“那可不行，如果我死了，还怎么能让你发出刚刚那种声音呢？”卓秀浩伸出一根手指摇了摇，“而且我这个人不喜欢和别人分享喜欢的东西，徐副会长的那些床伴也让我很不高兴。”

  
“我没责任让你高兴。现在是你想讨好我，卓秀浩。自己刚刚说的，现在就忘了吗？” 徐仁宇冷哼出声。

  
“我可以用很多种不同的方法来达到目的，可是那就没意思了。尤其是徐会长你，”卓秀浩的手指挑开了徐仁宇衬衫领口的纽扣，“就像这杯红酒一样，我希望开动的时候，是你的最佳状态。”

  
“那恐怕你要失望了，卓会长。”徐仁宇拨开卓秀浩的手，“我最讨厌别人威胁我。” 徐仁宇凑近卓秀浩的脸，“你可以试试。”

  
“那正巧，我最喜欢徐会长反抗的样子。你可不要让我失望哦。”卓秀浩突然按住他的后脑勺，狠狠地咬在了他的嘴唇上。

  
徐仁宇反射性就是对着那人腹部一记直拳。卓秀浩吃痛地退开，但还不忘挂着那个令徐仁宇恶心的笑容。

  
**  
在之后的几年里，卓秀浩确实表现出了超乎寻常的耐心，他似乎打定主意和徐仁宇玩持久战。大到大韩证券的商业版图，小到他的床伴，卓秀浩总能有他的方法让徐仁宇知道他的存在。即便不是作梗和阻挠，可他如影随形的方式令徐仁宇浑身不舒服。作为一个凡事掌控在自己手中的人，徐仁宇也没让卓秀浩占了多少优势。也许他没有卓秀浩的财力，可论其人之道还治其人之身徐仁宇从来没输过。

  
他们之间的争斗说不上分庭抗礼，但也没有特别大的胜负之分。久而久之，徐仁宇把这种你来我往当成日常公务，何况他在和卓秀浩交手的过程中找到了很多他自己都不曾发现的机会和手段。总体而言，这样的对抗于徐仁宇顺利接管大韩证券利远远大于弊。就像他能那么快又顺利地彻底抹杀徐志勋，多少归功于在对付卓秀浩的过程中，让他变得越来越杀伐果断。老头子死了以后，苟延残喘的徐志勋还妄图在公司里搞‘政变’，真是枉费自己留他一命的仁慈。对于徐仁宇而言，社会性的杀死都不如物理上直接毁灭让他安心。死人才能保密，同理，死人才能安分。

  
处理完徐志勋以后，徐仁宇发觉卓秀浩似乎渐渐停止了之前那种毫无空隙地侵入他生活的行为。虽然，他依然派人天天送来满房间大马士革玫瑰和一封充斥着露骨言辞的亲笔信件。但除此之外，不管公事还是私事上，卓秀浩似乎都未再插手过。

  
直到Bischat。接近两年的休战期，令徐仁宇放松了警惕。他又何尝没想过，对大韩证券和他都至关重要的交易，卓秀浩又怎么可能错过。可长时间的蛰伏，成功让徐仁宇放弃了可以避开正镇势力的海外，而选择了直接在本土上市。而这，徐仁宇想，正中了卓秀浩的下怀。

  
他和卓秀浩不同，虽然他喜欢不择手段甚至可以毫不在意地玩弄一切可利用的人和事，可他绝不会因一己私欲而把更大的利益当做儿戏。他是疯狂，但卓秀浩是不折不扣的疯子。一个行事毫无逻辑的疯子，会为了一些旁人看起来微不足道的事情而做出惊世骇俗的举动。

  
卓秀浩此次从中作梗，除了让大韩证券陷入困境以及让他诸事不顺之外，对正镇没有一点好处。他知道卓秀浩想作为资本方介入此次的上市，可是这样规模的IPO对于正镇而言根本没必要冒着可能被那些国家监察委员会立案调查的风险来做这件事。即便是只手遮天的正镇集团，明目张胆的犯罪还是会把公司陷入糟糕的境地。徐仁宇知道要把卓秀浩扔进牢里几乎不可能，可铺天盖地的媒体报道必然将他自己一并牵扯进去。而他不喜欢没有计划的曝光，他不喜欢失控。但那个精神病则正相反，卓秀浩喜欢天下大乱带来的快感。

  
“副会长，我们到了。” 司机打开车门的声音让陷在思绪中的徐仁宇回过了神，大韩证券的办公楼已然在眼前。

  
他正了正领带，迈出了车门。


	3. Chapter 3

“副会长，律师和公关团队就在会议室里等您。” 刘专务早早等候在了电梯门前，等徐仁宇步出电梯，他便递过一份文件，“里面是初步损失评估，前提是如果我们没能把Telecram的名字从注册信息上去掉。”

徐仁宇看了一眼底下的总金额，不由皱紧了眉头。按照现在整个新闻的走势，到上市那天也许舆论正处于最热的阶段，Bischat能够安全撑到收市而没有提前停牌都算是万幸了。证监会的那群人既没有要求他们的延迟上市日期也没有要求整改，想比卓秀浩已经早早知会过。徐仁宇知道那个男人最想要的局面就是看着Bischat全面跌停。

徐仁宇走入会议室中，一屋子的人停下了手上的工作，全都面向他。这些优秀的成员都是他精挑细选，他们的能力也是毋庸置疑。可现在这个情况，也怕是回天乏术。

徐仁宇捏住文件的手都气得轻轻发抖。他真的不想因为这件事向那个男人低头，但是目前唯一能将损失减至最低、甚至是能保住大韩颜面的方法就只有和正镇合作。

他摆了摆手，示意他们继续。

曹秘书走到他身边，“副会长，今天还是照例将玫瑰都分给所有的女性员工吗？”

“不是每天都这么做的么？为什么还要问我？”徐仁宇口气不善，曹秘书一向不是不识相的人。今天居然哪壶不开提哪壶。

“今天只送来了一束。” 曹秘书答道。

“哼，终于露出小气的本色了？” 徐仁宇觉得那个叫卓秀浩的男人，内里只是个幼儿。

“是999朵Carola红玫瑰。”曹秘书语调平板地又加了一句。

“他把粉色改成红色了。所以？” 徐仁宇不解地看着自己的秘书。

“请您自己回办公室去看，我不能动您的私人信件。” 曹秘书做了一个‘请’的姿势。

徐仁宇想都没想，就说，“直接扔了。”

“送花的人交代了，这次的卡片一定要您亲自过目。事关重大，不可儿戏。” 曹秘书说完，转身便离开了。

徐仁宇真不知道卓秀浩葫芦里到底卖什么药，这个男人总能吊起别人的胃口。可他并没有直接回办公室，总不能事事都顺了那个混账的心。

**

经过3个多小时的商量，徐仁宇综合了律师和风控的建议，决定听听卓秀浩的具体计划。现在不是让个人厌恶情绪占上风的时候，何况律师说，“虽然卓秀浩xi是个不按常理出牌的人，但是作为投资方，他也要承担Bischat可能会彻底失败。既然他愿意作为实际的背书人，大韩何乐而不为呢。姑且先看看他想要什么，我们再做一些让步或者改变。”

徐仁宇当然知道卓秀浩想要什么，可那是他个人的欲望。而正镇的整体利益并不完全由他个人决定，所以这一部分依然可控。只要有牵制卓秀浩的力量在，徐仁宇认为局面至少不会失控。

他推开办公室的门，就看见放在桌上的庞然大物。不同于平日淡粉色的低调，苏芳色的浓烈在视觉上就给人相当的压迫感。徐仁宇拿起放在花束中央，被蜡封住的卡片。上面是熟悉的字体，写着“仁宇xi ”。

徐仁宇粗鲁地剥掉了红色地火漆，不耐烦地甩开了仔细折叠了两层的信纸。上面只写了一个地址和时间，落款则是“SH”。

徐仁宇将地址输入搜索栏后，发现这是一家吃法国料理的餐厅。真无聊。徐仁宇冷笑了一声，卓秀浩是不是少女漫画看多了？他对每天送来的玫瑰采取置之不理的态度，就是因为不想和那个男人一般见识。可似乎，对方好像对这种所谓的“求爱游戏”玩上瘾了。

徐仁宇看着桌上的玫瑰，然后拿起了桌上的电话拨了个号码。拨通后响了两声，对面便接了起来。

“喂。”

“我可以听听你的计划。带上你的律师。” 徐仁宇低声说着。

“本来只想和你两个人一起吃晚饭的。今天下午这么生气，总要让我赔罪吧？”电话的另一端轻笑出声，“先谈公事也行。”

“只谈公事。除了公事，我们之间还能谈什么。”

“仁宇xi总是口是心非呢。不过没关系，你这一点我也喜欢。”卓秀浩的声音传来时，徐仁宇觉得耳边像是被针刺一般的麻感，不自觉地将听筒拿远了一些。

“卓秀浩，少女漫画看得太多，影响智力。”徐仁宇说罢，便挂断了电话。

**

徐仁宇带着自己的律师，准时出现在了预定的餐厅。现在是晚餐时间，可餐厅内却静悄悄的。一位身穿白色制服的侍应生将两人引入店内。卓秀浩坐在大厅中央唯一的一张餐桌前，左边坐着一位西装革履打扮的中年男人，想必便是他的律师。看见徐仁宇走来时，卓秀浩即刻起身绕过餐桌，绅士地拉开了他座位正对面的椅子。徐仁宇显然没料到卓秀浩会这么做，他的脚步不由地停了下来，却发现侍应生和已经就坐的律师面色如常，仿佛这再正常不过。

徐仁宇歪了歪嘴角，朝着另外一张椅子走去，自顾自拉开坐了下来，留卓秀浩一个人干站着。跟着徐仁宇来的罗律师有点里外不是人，他来回打量着徐仁宇和卓秀浩，犹豫着是不是应该走去那个位置。

“请坐吧。”卓秀浩转过头来对着罗律师微笑着说道。

等卓秀浩落座后，徐仁宇便直奔主题，“正镇打算怎么做？”

“徐副会长，你也得让律师先生喘一口气吧？”卓秀浩看似体贴地说着，“现在是晚餐时间，先吃点东西再谈。”说着便对站在不远处的侍应生做了个手势。

徐仁宇耐着性子看着卓秀浩尽情地作秀。这个男人甚至换上了短款的tux，虽然里面依然穿着一件煞风景的高领衫。徐仁宇撇撇嘴。差劲的审美。

卓秀浩拿起桌上的红酒，一边喝一边目不转睛地盯着徐仁宇。徐仁宇挑了挑眉，对他的“注视”不屑一顾。

坐在两边的律师都很自觉地将自己当成盆栽。毕竟，老板之间问题就留给他们自己解决。

徐仁宇看到五分熟的angus放到自己面前的时候，一点都不惊讶。卓秀浩可能比他自己都要了解自己的习惯。他也不客气的拿起刀叉吃了起来。

“好吃吗？” 卓秀浩突然问了一句。

徐仁宇正在咀嚼，听到突如其来问题，那块小小的肉差点就这么滑入食道。他赶忙拿起餐巾，掩盖自己被呛到的尴尬。

卓秀浩似乎很满意，他将面前吃了一半的菲力推到一旁，再次拿起酒杯。他透过酒杯红色的液体，贪婪地观察着还在进餐的徐仁宇。

终于到了上甜点的时候，徐仁宇再次提起了他今晚来赴宴的主要目的。

“李律师。”卓秀浩抬了抬手。

被称为李律师将文件一式两份，分别交给了徐仁宇和罗律师。

“徐副会长，正镇的目的很简单。我们将成为Bischat上市的最大也是唯一背书人，并且我们要求占5000股的class B股票；除此之外，在上市成功以后，正镇希望能成为大韩证券的股东之一，至于所占百分比，卓会长说可是到时候再进行讨论。第三，大韩与正镇的一切交易，我们都希望由徐仁宇副会长亲自负责。” 李律师将十几页的文字的大意清晰简单地陈述了一遍。

“正镇不如直接说想要收购大韩证券。”罗律师直言不讳道，“想要持优先股并且拥有投票权，不是大韩能靠一家之言决定的事，必须经过Bischat董事会的决议才能生效并且还要修改公司章程。还有，为什么正镇要在Bischat上市成功后，成为大韩证券的股东？如果说正镇在这个情况下确实替大韩解围，完全可以转化为借贷模式，何况正镇在这次上市中也会有巨大的收益。在商言商，与其说是帮大韩的忙，实质上对正镇百利而无一害不是吗？”

徐仁宇看着计划书，并没有出声。从表面上看，正镇接下了这个突如起来的烂摊子，确实替大韩解了围。但是Bischat本身并没有任何问题，况且他的前景可观。许多的投资机构在之前的两年里，旁敲侧击地想要套取一些内部情报。但是徐仁宇的保密工作做得不错，他绝不对允许自己的大动作因为“内部交易”这种愚蠢的理由被破坏。

“呵呵，虽说持有优先股的确需要Bischat董事会决议通过才行，不过我们都知道谁才是替Bischat做决定的人不是吗？”李律师满脸堆笑地回敬道。

卓秀浩两手撑着下巴，似乎根本不在意两位律师的交锋。他看到徐仁宇垂下了眼帘，好像在思考着些什么。

“我个人对大韩证券很感兴趣，所以站在正镇的角度，投资一个具有很大优势和潜力的公司不是所有优秀投资人都应该做的事么？” 卓秀浩伸手将徐仁宇竖起的文件夹压了下去，强迫后者看着自己，“徐副会长不想让大韩证券成为亚洲甚至世界最大的券商之一吗？和正镇合作的话，即便是高盛也并不是遥不可及的。”

徐仁宇笑了起来，“卓副会长，成为亚洲最大券商我有信心。不是因为正镇，而是因为我相信大韩原本就是朝着这条路在前进。但是高盛？你也喜欢画这种不切实际的大饼吗？”

卓秀浩闻言，一直翘起的嘴角落了下去，“原来徐副会长的野心就只有亚洲第一吗？看来是我错怪你了。”

这话倒是让徐仁宇有点吃惊。直到刚刚，他都认为对于卓秀浩而言，唯一的乐趣就是破坏和玩弄。而正镇的事业对他而言仅仅是让他为所欲为的一个工具罢了，没想到他也有这样的野心。当然，徐仁宇绝不会认为卓秀浩说这句话是因为对他的某些不可告人的欲望。

卓秀浩似乎有点失去兴致，本来直勾勾盯着徐仁宇的眼睛也移开了视线。徐仁宇却不知怎的，心中有种古怪的不爽。他突然觉得很生气，卓秀浩凭什么一个人擅自对别人下定义，然后别人没和他的想象契合时，又自说自话地失望了起来。

“大韩从今而后要成为什么样的公司，以及未来的规划，不是卓副会长需要操心的事。”徐仁宇言下之意，自然是让卓秀浩不要自作多情。他本想将这话说得冷到又客气，可等他说出口时，居然听着像是在赌气。

卓秀浩抬起眼，又用那种直勾勾的眼神看了过来。徐仁宇第一次感到了不自在，他拼命地掐住自己的大腿。他和卓秀浩周旋了那么多年，从未被他的任何花言巧语和卑劣的手段占过上风。从一开始，卓秀浩直白地表示出他对自己的欲望后，徐仁宇的头脑一直都相当清醒。他从来没把这个男人说的任何所谓“情话”当回事，于他而言，这一切都是卓秀浩游戏里的一环。可刚刚卓秀浩转开视线的一瞬间，让他突然意识到，这么多年，他似乎已经开始习惯卓秀浩做一切事的理由都是因为“徐仁宇”这三个字。对方是富可敌国财团的继承人，是可以翻手为云覆手为雨的人，但是这个人的眼睛里只有自己。说没有一丝得意，当然是假的。但徐仁宇从来不是会为这点小事而昏了头的人。他步步为营，用尽手段达到他的目的。卓秀浩与他而言，只能是这条路上的一块垫脚石。

徐仁宇调整了自己的情绪，用冷静的声音说道，“我现在不可能做决定。给我三天时间。”

李律师看向了卓秀浩，后者轻轻点了点头。

**

走出店外，徐仁宇正打算向自己的车走去，却被人拉住了胳膊。他反射性地想要挣脱，那人却握得死紧。转过头，卓秀浩的眼神幽幽地看着他。

“仁宇xi，我送你。”

徐仁宇本来应该一口回绝，可他鬼使神差地点了点头。

吩咐了司机将罗律师送回家后，徐仁宇走向了卓秀浩的座驾。他打开副驾驶的车门，看到坐在驾驶座上的男人目视着前方，并没有看自己。

徐仁宇一言不发地系上保险带，卓秀浩见他准备就绪便启动引擎。

卓秀浩的驾车技术相当的好，车开得很平稳，徐仁宇甚至有些昏昏欲睡。到达一个路口时，车正巧等红灯，他悄悄地往旁边瞥了一眼，却发现卓秀浩也看着自己。徐仁宇立刻转开视线，却听见身后那个男人低沉地笑了一下。

两人一路无言，直到徐仁宇看到自己的住宅时，才说了句，“你还有什么不知道的？”

卓秀浩没有立刻回答，而是将车慢慢地停在路边。现在已经接近11点，这里是私人小区，本来就没什么人进出。

“你有什么不想让我知道的？” 卓秀浩勾起了嘴角，又恢复了徐仁宇熟悉的欠揍表情。

“卓秀浩，我真心诚意地建议你，有病要去看。尤其是妄想症。”徐仁宇冷笑着，伸手去开车门。他现在只想尽快离开这个令人越发焦躁烦闷的空间。

“真的只是我的妄想吗？仁宇xi。” 卓秀浩毫不意外地锁住了车门，将徐仁宇困在了车内。

“卓秀浩，我说过，我最讨厌别人威胁我。” 徐仁宇背靠着车门，眯起了眼睛。手伸向大衣的口袋里，里面有一把折叠刀。每次见卓秀浩，他都不会忘记带上它。

“仁宇xi，我只是问了个问题，你为什么觉得是我威胁你呢？” 卓秀浩并没有靠近，他只是侧过头打量着他。

“让我下车。”徐仁宇冷声道。

“你回答我一个问题，我就让你下车。”卓秀浩打开保险带，稍稍凑近了一些，“你刚刚生气了吧？就在我对你失望的时候。”

徐仁宇觉得自己的心跳漏跳了几拍。

“有病就要去看。”徐仁宇强迫自己狠狠地盯着卓秀浩，“我再说一遍，让我下车。”

卓秀浩似笑非笑地看着他，一句话都不说。徐仁宇手指紧紧握住刀柄，他已经很久没有这种被人逼到边缘似的窒息感。

“仁宇xi，你嘴硬的时候比自慰更让我喜欢呢。” 卓秀浩突然抓住徐仁宇的手，整个人欺身上前。


End file.
